Eiches Bestimmung
thumb|left Der junge Kater Eiche wird zusammen mit seiner Schwester Blume während eines schlimmen Unwetters geboren. Doch in einer dunklen Nacht wird er von fremden Katzen der Sterne aufgesucht, die ihm eine große Bestimmung voraussagen. Kann er ihnen trauen? Nach all den Rückschlägen in seinem Leben glaubt er nicht mehr, das er eine glorreiche Zukunft vor sich hat... >Hierarchie >Covergalerie Hauptcharaktere - Eichenstern/Eiche Prolog Altes Prolog> DAS HELLE LLICHT DES MONDES spiegelte sich auf der Oberfläche des Sees. Es herrschte stille im Sternenclan Territorium, kein laut war zu vernehmen. Eine blaugraue Kätzin trat an den See um zu trinken. Eine mit zerzaustem, grauen Fell trat neben sie. "Blaustern, ich habe Häherfeder, Löwenglut und Taubenpfote beim trainieren beobachtet.", hob sie an "mir kamen Zweifel hoch, ob sie es schaffen." Blaustern miaute:" Natürlich schaffen sie es, Gelbzahn!" Ohne auf Blausterns Wiederspruch zu achten sagte Gelbzahn: "Sie sind nur zu dritt." Als sie das sagte sah sie Blaustern tief in die Augen. "Wir haben ihnen die Mächte des Sternenclans verliehen.", miaute Blaustern und wunderte sich, warum Gelbzahn so ängstlich klang. Gelbzahn fuhr fort: "Die Clans müssen überleben, sie müssen gegen die Katzen aus dem Wald der Finsternis kämpfen, ihre stärksten Gegner, ihre größten Feinde. Immer mehr Clankatzen schließen sich ihnen an. Das sie es schaffen ist nicht sicher. Wir haben alles was in unserer Macht steht getan, um ihnen das das überleben zu sichern, doch für das überleben gibt es keine Garantie.", sie atmete tief ein, um weiter zu sprechen "Es muss einen sechsten Clan geben, von dem der Wald der Finsternis nichts weiß, der -falls die Clans untergehen- neue aufbauen kann, und das überleben sichern kann." Blaustern sah zum Mond auf, sie schien über Gelbzahns Worte nachzudenken. Dann miaute sie entschlossen: "Ich bin mir zwar sicher, das die drei es schaffen, aber das Risiko, das die Clans untergehen, können wir nicht eingehen." Gelbzahn schien jedes ihrer Worte in sich aufsaugen zu wollen, als Blaustern weitersprach: "Ein Sechster Clan ist eine Überlebenssicherung." "Also stimmst du mir zu?", fragte Gelbzahn. Blaustern dachte kurz nach, dann miaute sie: "Ja Gelbzahn,. Ich habe auch schon eine Katze, die den sechsten Clan anführen kann." 1.Kapitel IM GESTRÜPP raschelte etwas. Eine dicke Maus saß auf einem Stein und knabberte an einem Samenkorn. Eiche spitzte die Ohren, duckte sich und schlich sich an. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt, er war bereit, jeden Moment abzuspringen. Eiche konzentrierte sich nur auf die Maus, die nur noch eine Schwanzlänge vor ihm war. Seine Pfoten kribbelten. Er machte einen riesigen Satz und landete direkt neben der Maus, die sofort versuchte in das Mauseloch zu schlüpfen, aber Eiche hielt es mit der Pfote zu. Dumme Maus. Dachte er und tötete sie mit einem Biss. Er nahm die Maus in sein Maul und schlüpfte unter einer Wurzel durch. Ein großer Kater trat auf ihn zu. Eiche warf die fette Maus vor seine Pfoten. "Gut gemacht!" miaute er entschlossen und beschnupperte die Maus. Eine zweite Katze schlüpfte unter einem Strauch hervor. Es war Schnee, Eiches Mutter. Hinter ihr trottete eine kleinere Katze mit zerzaustem Fell. Im Maul trug sie ein Eichhörnchen, dessen Pelz blutverklebt war. Als sie den rot getigerten Kater sah machte sie einen Satz und rannte auf ihn zu. "Fuchs, schau!" rief sie und zeigte ihm stolz das Eichhörnchen. Fuchs begutachtete es und miaute: "Guter Fang, Blume." er deutete mit dem Schwanz auf die Maus. "Nimm sie und lass uns zurück zum Bau gehen!" maunzte er scharf. Eiche starrte ihn enttäuscht an. Seine Schwester hatte einfach einen besseren Fang gemacht. "Ich kann auch noch mehr fangen. Das reicht doch nie!" verteidigte er sich. Schnee wandte sich ihm zu: "Doch, dein Vater hat recht." Sie drehte sich um und ging hinter Fuchs und Blume her. Eiche blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er nahm seine Maus, und rannte hinter Schnee her. Eiche lies sich in sein Nest fallen. Das Moos unter seinen Pfoten fühlte sich kühl und weich an. Sein Kopf sank hinein und er schloss sine Augen. "Iss doch was!" Schnee stieß ihn an und ließ die Maus vor seinen Pfoten fallen, die er bei der Jagd um Sonnenhoch erlegt hatte. Eiche zögerte. Doch als er den frischen Duft der Maus vernahm, biss er herzhaft hinein. Das Fleisch schmeckte warm und lecker. Gierig schlang er die Maus herunter. Er blickte hinüber zu Fuchs und Blume, die sich Blumes Eichhörnchen teilten. Eiches Blick schweifte von der Laubwand des Baues zum Eingang. Die ersten Sterne leuchteten schon am Silberflies. Er sah genauer hin, und einen Herzschlag lang glaubte Eiche, eine Katze zwischen den Sternen laufen zu sehen. Doch im nächsten Moment, war sie wieder verschwunden. Er schüttelte sich die Gedanken aus dem Kopf, legte sich hin und schlief sofort ein. 2.Kapitel ALS DIE KLEINE Patrouille bei Sonnenhoch zur Trainingskuhle marschierte, prüfte Schnee die ganze Zeit die Luft, was Eiche wunderte denn er roch nur nasses Moos, verrottendes Holz, und den modrigen Geruch des Waldes. Aber schon bevor sie den Schatten der Bäume betreten hatten verhielt sich Schnee komisch: sie prüfte öfter als sonst die Luft und schaute sich wachsam um. Was ist blos los mit ihr? Eiche rümpfte die Nase. Da war doch noch was anderes! Plötzlich raschelte etwas im Gebüsch. Eine Maus? Er ging in ein Jagdkauern über und starrte geradeaus. Das rascheln kam näher und Eiche glaubte leise Pfotenschritte zu hören, die durch das Laub huschten. Einen Herzschlag lang schien Eiche den gleichen Gedanken wie Blume zu verfolgen, die ängstlich in die Sträucher starrte: "Was ist bloß, wenn es uns angreift? Es ist bestimmt größer als wir. Wir werden es im Kampf niemals besiegen können, und alle...", bei diesem Gedanken lief es Eiche eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, doch er machte sich Mut: "Es ist allein und wir sind zu viert! Außerdem würden Fuchs und Schnee niemals zulassen das uns etwas zustößt!", dabei wurde Eiche warm ums Herz, doch das hielt nicht lange an, als auf einmal ein riesiger grauer Kater aus dem Gebüsch trat. Blume zuckte heftig zusammen und Eiche schrie innerlich laut auf als der Kater sie mit wütend funkelnden Augen anstarrte. Alle verharrten regungslos, niemand sagte etwas. Alle starrten sich nur feindselig an. Eiche spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich entspannten. Plötzlich knurrte Fuchs: "Verschwinde aus unserem Territorium!" seine Stimme klang wie Donnergrollen. Der Kater blickte ihn entgeistert an. "Niemals!" fauchte er und machte einen Satz auf sie zu. Blume zuckte angsterfüllt zusammen, als der Kater mit seinen riesigen Pranken nach Fuchs schlug. Schnee, die sich bisher aus der Sache fein herausgehalten hatte, fuhr Fuchs mit der Schwanzspitze über den Rücken. Fuchs der sofort aufhörte zu fauchen wusste genau was seine Gefährtin sagen wollte, und Eiche wusste es auch: Hör sofort auf damit, du bringst unsere Jungen in Gefahr. Überlass ihm das Stück Territorium, wir holen es uns in einem gelegeneren Zeitpunkt zurück. Fuchs seufzte und maunzte: "Gut, du kannst das Stück bis zum kleinen Felsen haben. Aber das war nicht unsere letzte Begegnung!" Hastig drehte sich Fuchs um und stolzierte davon. Sein Kopf war hocherhoben und sein Schwanz stand pfeilgerade in der Luft. Doch merkte Eiche in seinem Blick, dass er es dem Kater gerne gezeigt hätte. Eine Zeit lag sprach niemand, bis Blume fragte: "Wer war das?" Schlagartig blieben alle stehen. Fuchs murmelte etwas unverständliches, aber Schnee antwortete: "Er heißt Kralle." hob sie an" ich habe ihn schon oft durch unser Territorium streifen sehen. Er hat unsere Beute gefangen." Ihre Stimme klang zittrig. Eiche schaute zu Fuchs der wie erstarrt dastand. "Warum hast du ihn nicht gestellt?" Fuchs Stimme klang eher erstaunt als wütend. Schnee knetete nervös etwas Erde zwischen den Pfoten doch sie sprach langsam weiter:" Ich habe schon mal gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung wie stark er ist!" sie holte tief Luft. "Seht ihr diese Narben?" sie deutete auf die langen Narben in ihrer Flanke, die Eiche schon lange zuvor aufgefallen waren. Schnee sprach murmelnd weiter: "Das war er! Damals, als ich noch ein Junges war, hatte meine Schwester Grünen Husten. Sie fraß nichts mehr, und meine Eltern beauftragten mich, Katzenminze zu holen. Was ich auch tat, doch dann griff er mich an.", bei Schnees traurigen Worten schnürrte es Eiche die Kehle zu. "Es war ein langer, mühseliger Kampf. Doch er gewann. Ich nahm die Minze und rannte davon. Aber als ich wieder beim Bau war..." Schnee musste heftig schlucken, "... war es zu spät." Fuchs legte ihr mitfühlend seinen Schwanz auf die Pfoten. "Lasst uns weitergehen!" miaute er hastig, um weitere unangenehme Fragen zu Vermeiden. Eiche stolperte hinter ihnen her. Die Geschichte hatte ihn sehr getroffen, obwohl er Glanz nicht gekannt hatte. Niedergeschlagen folgte er den anderen Richtung Trainingskuhle. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte Eiches Körper. "Achte mehr auf deine Haltung, Eiche!" miaute Fuchs verärgert. Bei der nächsten Attacke war er noch unbeholfener. Als Blume ihn anstieß verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel um. Plötzlich kam ihm die zwei Fuchslängen lange Trainingskuhle unendlich lang vor. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Er fühlte sich wie ein totes Kaninchen, mit dem ein kleines Junges spielte. Eiche rappelte sich auf, aber er sah alles verschwommen: Die Bäume, die Büsche... alles! Mühsam hob er seine Pfote und schlug nach Blume. Sein Schlag war so schwach, das Blume ihm leicht ausweichen konnte. Ach was! dachte er und wandte sich ab. Fuchs stellte sich ihm in den Weg. "Ist etwas?" miaute er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Sorge. Aber Eiche miaute schnell: "Nee! Mir is nur etwas... übel." er wusste, dass das eine gewaltige Untertreibung war. Fuchs strich ihm mitfühlend mit dem Schwanz über den Rücken. Er zuckte zusammen. "O, verdammt, Eiche! Du hast ja Fieber!" Eiche senkte den Kopf, das war schon richtig; Sein Körper fühlte sich glühend heiß an. Schnee lief zu ihnen und schleckte ihrem Sohn übers Gesicht. "Lasst uns zum Bau gehen.", miaute sie und sah Eiche mitfühlend an. "Dort wirst du versorgt." Fuchs leckte ihm tröstend über den Kopf und stützte ihn beim Weg zurück zum Bau. Seine Glieder schmerzten. Als sie ankamen, fiel er in sein Nest und schlief sofort ein, so dass er gar nicht merkte, dass Schnee im Mohnsamen neben die Pfote legte. 3.Kapitel ALS EICHE wieder erwachte, war er nicht mehr in seinem Nest. Er war auf einer kleinen, grünen Lichtung. Um ihn herum standen die Bäume so hoch, dass er das Mondlicht, hinter den dichten Blättern kaum erkennen konnte. Dennoch war der Wald von Licht erfüllt, und es Roch überall nach Beute. Obwohl er diesen Ort nicht kannte, beschlich ihn das Gefühl, das der Wald ungefährlich war. Sein drang, den Wald zu erkunden siegte. Vorsichtig geduckt, schlich er über den laubbedeckten, feuchten Boden. Nach einiger Zeit, verlor er seine Angst und preschte durch hohes Gras, dichtes Gestrüpp und feuchtes Moos. Ehe er sich versah-war er am anderen Ende des Waldes. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein kleiner See, auf dessen Oberfläche zahllose Sterne leuchteten. In die drei Fuchslängen breite Wasserwiese mündelte ein schmaler Bach, der an einem kleinen Wasserfall mit dem See verschmolz. Eine halbe Ewigkeit starrte Eiche in das Meer aus Strahlenden Sternen, bis er plötzlich Stimmen hörte:" Ich spüre das er da ist. Folge mir einfach Gelbzahn!" miaute die erste Katze. Die zweite Katze, die vermutlich Gelbzahn war, krächzte: "Blaustern, bist du sicher das er es ist?" "Ja, ganz sicher!" miaute diese. Eiche duckte sich hinter einem kleinen Felsen und starrte wie gebannt in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimmen vernommen hatte. Auf einmal teilte sich der Farn auf der anderen Seite des Sees und eine blaue Kätzin trat hervor. Eine zweite Katze trat an ihre Seite. Sie hatte struppiges graues Fell und krächzte mürrisch:" Blaustern, hier ist niemand! Ich habe es dir doch gesagt!", Blaustern blickte in Eiches Richtung. Sie maunzte: "Doch, er ist hier ich kann ihn riechen!" mit anmutigen Schritten ging sie langsam um den See herum. Eiche duckte sich tiefer hinter den Felsen, doch da hatte Blaustern ihn schon entdeckt. Einen Herzschlag lang dachte Eiche das Blaustern ihn Angreifen würde, doch sie strich mit dem Schwanz über seine Pfoten und miaute: "Willkommen beim Sternenclan, Kleiner!", Eiche war so baff, dass er nur "Ähh...Ähm" herausbrachte. Die struppige Graue trat an ihre Seite. "Oh, Ähm...mein Geruchssinn ist eben mal nicht mehr so gut.", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. Blaustern ignorierte sie. "Wie heißt du?", fragte sie "ich bin Blaustern und das ist Gelbzahn!" mit ihrem Schwanz deutete sie auf die Struppige Graue. Gelbzahn. "Ich...bin Eiche.", sagte Eiche so leise, das er dachte niemand hätte es gehört. Doch er irrte sich. Blaustern und Gelbzahn standen wie versteinert da. Dann hauchte Gelbzahn so etwas wie: "Das ist er! Du hattest Recht, Blaustern!", sicher war sich Eiche aber nicht. Dann fragte er, weil er nichts besseres zu sagen hatte: "Wer oder was ist der Sternenclan?", Blaustern und Gelbzahn schauten sich entschlossen an. "Wenn gute Katzen sterben, dann kommen sie zum Sternenclan.", hob Gelbzahn an. Blaustern fuhr fort: "Und du stehst hier in unserem Territorium.", gerade wollte Eiche etwas erwidern, da raschelte hinter ihm etwas im Farn. Schnell wirbelte er herum. Überall traten Katzen hervor. Er sah genauer hin. Da waren Stock und Silver, Fuchs Eltern, und Fuchs Schwester Fluss, die bei einem Kampf getötet worden war. In der menge war auch Glanz, Schnees Schwester. Eiche erinnerte sich noch genau an die Geschichte über ihren Tod, die Schnee erzählt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen. Er schaute nach Gelbzahn und Blaustern, aber sie waren verschwunden! Wo sind sie blos hin? fragte sich Eiche. Als er wieder zur Katzenmenge sah, merkte er, das sich die Katzen in Luft auflösten. Panisch rannte er zu Stock und Silver. Silver sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein:" Hab keine Angst Eiche!", miaute sie "Wir werden immer für dich da sein.", mit schaudern musste Eiche zusehen, wie Stock, Silver, Fluss und Glanz von der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschluckt wurden. Ein heller Blitz flammte am Himmel auf. Eiche zuckte zusammen. Einen Moment lang musste er sich von dem Schock erholen. Als er wieder bei Sinnen war, war er von dichtem Schneegestöber umgeben, sodass er kaum eine Schwanzlänge in die ferne schauen konnte. Schneeflocken wirbelten ihm um die Ohren. Der Schnee reichte ihm bis zu den knien. Mühsam stapfte er durch den Schnee, als er glaubte, roten Pelz in den Schneemassen sehen zu können. Fuchs? Ja, Fuchs! Und da waren auch Blume und Schnee! Eiche wollte auf sie zulaufen, doch er kam nicht voran, es schien, als ob er am Boden festgewachsen war. Er zog und zog. Eiche versuchte alles um vom Boden wegzukommen, doch vergeblich. Fuchs, Schnee und Blume drehten sich um. "Nein! Geht nicht! Bleibt hier!", er schrie aus vollem Halse: "Neiiiiiiiiiin!" Plötzlich merkte er, wie er ins Rutschen kam. Er wurde in die tiefe gerissen und konnte nichts dagegen tun! Eiche platschte in Eiskaltes Wasser. Die Fluten trafen über ihm zusammen. Panikerfüllt schnappte er nach Luft. "Fuchs!", rief er "Schnee, Blume! Wo seid ihr? Verlasst mich nicht! Neiiiiiin." Noch nie hatte sich Eiche einsamer, verängstigter, und verlorener gefühlt. Da hörte er eine Stimme. Er wusste nicht woher sie kam, er konnte sie nicht Orten, er glaubte das es Blausterns Stimme war: "Hab keine Angst Eiche, die wird nichts geschehen.", miaute sie "du hast eine große Bestimmung vor dir!" Aber wie soll ich herausfinden was sie ist? fragte sich Eiche. Und als hätte Blaustern Eiches Gedanken gelesen miaute sie: "Hör auf dein Herz und blicke in die Zukunft, egal was kommt!" 4.Kapitel "HÖR AUF DEIN HERZ und blicke in die Zukunft, egal was kommt!", Blausterns Worte gingen Eiche nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was war seine Bestimmung? Wie würde er herausfinden was sie bedeutet? Er hätte Blaustern noch so viele fragen stellen können. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist was, Eiche?", Schnees Stimme lies ihn zusammenzucken. "Ich dachte Mohnsamen und Lavendel wirken Wunder.", sie legte den Kopf schief. "Oder die Kraft des Sternenclans.", murmelte Eiche. "Was?", fragte Schnee. Eiche antwortete: "Ich hatte nur einen Traum.", er wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "An Träumen ist manchmal etwas wahre dran.", miaute Fuchs. Eiche überlegte. Lag vor ihm wirklich eine große Bestimmung? Eine glorreiche Zukunft? War es so, wie Blaustern es ihm Prophezeit hatte? Vielleicht...Nein! Eich versuchte den Traum so schnell wie Möglich aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Statt dessen fragte er:" Wir wollten klettern?", hoffnungsvoll schaute er Fuchs an. "Gut.", miaute Fuchs "Wer´s da rauf schafft!" Er deutete mit dem Schwanz auf eine hohe Buche. Sie war beeindruckend groß und überall schauten Äste hervor. "Is´ doch einfach!", maunzte Blume und sprang auf den ersten Ast. Sie rutschte ab und fiel herunter. Da es letzte Nacht geregnet hatte war der Ast nass und rutschig geworden. Eiche bohrte seine Krallen in die feuchte Rinde und zog sich zum ersten Ast hoch. Mit wackeligen Beinen hüpfte er auf den zweiten, und auf den dritten. "Hey das ist unfair, du hattest Vorsprung!", miaute Blume und kletterte neben ihm hoch. Eiche Jedoch kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die Wette, er wollte einfach hoch. Er schlug seine Krallen in die Rinde und versuchte nicht abzurutschen. Höher und höher kletterte er, und anstatt mit jedem zug schwächer zu werden, wurde er mit jedem Kräftiger. Unter ihm klagte Blume über schmerzende Pfoten. Eich konnte schon fast die Wolken sehen. Der letzte hieb, der letzte tritt, und schon war er im obersten Wipfel des Baumes. Vor ihm erstreckte sich der unendlich lange Wald. Grüne, rote und gelbe Baumwipfel wiegten sich unter ihm im Wind. Da entdeckte er eine Lücke zwischen dem Blättermeer. Die Lichtung! Eiche Streckte seine Nase in die Höhe und prüfte die Luft. Es roch nicht nach dem Waldboden, nicht nach feuchtem Moos, nassem Laub und Morschem Holz. Es roch nach...Freiheit. Er atmete Tief durch. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Nie hatte er sich freier gefühlt. Er hatte das Gefühl, als währe er die einzige Katze auf der Welt. Unter ihm raschelte es. Blume. Sie hievte sich am nassen Stamm hoch, wobei sie immer wieder abrutschte, und eine Schwanzlänge in die Tiefe rutschte. "stell deine Hinterbeine auf den Ast da!", rief Eich ihr zu. Blume tat das, und schlüpfte neben Eiche hervor. "Wow", Blume starrte verzaubert auf den Wald. "Kommt wieder runter!", Fuchs Stimme riss Eiche aus seinen Gedanken. Blume seufzte und begann den Stamm herunterzurutschen, doch Eiche wagte nicht, sich zu Bewegen. Vor ihm ging es 1 1/2 Baumlängen in die Tiefe. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Blausterns Worte. Dir wird nichts geschehen, Eiche. ER fasste sich ein Herz und rutschte den Stamm herunter. "Das war unglaublich!", miaute Eiche Als er unten war. Fuchs schaute ihn belustigt an, dann seufzte er: "Hättest du Lust auch mal auf Felsen zu klettern?", Freude flammte in Eiches Augen auf. Wenn sie auf Felsen kletterten, musste das bedeuten, das sie zu den Schluchten gehen. Diese hatte er noch nie gesehen obwohl sie in ihrem Territorium liegen. Schnee hatte ihnen erzählt, das es dort oft Steinrutsch gab, und es zu gefährlich währe, sich als Junges dort aufzuhalten. Doch nun waren sie älter. Endlich konnte Eiche sie sehen. Eiches Schwanzspitze zuckte vor Aufregung. In seinen Augen lag tiefe Entschlossenheit, sodass er auf Fuchs Frage nicht mehr Antworten musste. "Dann lasst uns aufbrechen!", sagte Schnee und schritt voran. Fuchs, Eiche und Blume folgten ihr. 5. Kapitel DEN GANZEN WEG LANG kribbelte es in Eiches Pelz. Was würde ihn erwarten? Die Landschaft veränderte sich. Die Bäume verschwanden. Nun liefen sie auf blankem Stein, und irgendwann glaubte Eiche, den Abgrund erkennen zu können. Dann waren sie da. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine riesige Schlucht. Eine Baumlänge Breit, und zwei Baumhöhen hoch. Eine sanfte Brise blies durch Eiches Pelz. "Wollen wir runtergehen?", fragte Fuchs. Aber Wie? wollte Eiche schon fragen. Aber da merkte er, wie ein paar Fuchslängen von ihm entfernt die Felsen Schlagartig kleiner wurden, und mit dem flachen Grasland verschmolzen. Übermütig rannte er los. Der Wind pfiff durch sein Fell. Drei schwanzlängen, bevor die Felsen verschwanden, blieb er stehen. Aus dieser Position hatte er einen ganz anderen blick auf die Schlucht. Die Sonne warf lange Schatten auf den Boden, und die Abenddämmerung lies seinen Pelz rötlich braun erleuchten. Ein Satz, und er stand in der Schlucht. Die Felsen türmten sich links und rechts von ihm auf. An einer Felswand sah er Fuchs, Schnees und Blumes Schatten, die sich langsam auf ihn zubewegten. "Nicht so schnell!", prustete Blume "Du bist abgedüst wie ein Adler im Sturzflug!" Schnee und Fuchs tauchten neben ihr auf und sahen sich um. "Nichts hat sich verändert.", sagte Schnee sanft. Sie leckte Fuchs über die Ohren. Eiche zog eine Grimasse und Blume warf ihm belustigte Blicke zu. "Wir wollten klettern?", miaute Eiche, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Anderes zu lenken. Fuchs sah sich in der Schlucht um. "Da!, miaute er und deutete mit dem Schwanz auf einen Teil der Felswand, in der viele Vertiefungen und Plateaus waren. Eiche wollte nicht länger warten. Er rannte auf die Felswand zu, ortete den ersten Vorsprung und setzte zum Sprung an. Der Vorsprung war so hoch, dass er ihn nur mit den Vorderpfoten fassen konnte. Doch Eiche hatte nicht die Kraft, sich am Plateau hochzuziehen. Er rutschte ab, und landete auf dem steinigen Boden. Blume versuchte, sich n den glatten wänden hochzuziehen, doch auch sie fiel herunter. Auf Bäume klettern ist viel einfacher!, dachte Eiche und verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Doch es hellte sich gleich wieder auf. "Blume, stell dich auf meine Schultern und spring von da auf den Vorsprung. Dann kannst du mich hochziehen.", rief er Blume zu, die sofort auf seine Schultern sprang. Von da aus war es ein leichtes, auf dem Vorsprung zu kommen. Als Blume sicher auf dem Plateau stand, nahm Eiche Anlauf, und wurde von Blume darauf gezogen. Keuchend sprang er auf den nächsten, der leicht zu erreichen war. Blume machte einen Satz und landete neben ihm. Die nächsten Vorsprünge waren leicht zu erreichen, bis Eiche stehen blieb. Über ihm war der Rand der Schlucht. Nur noch ein Sprung, aber dass war das Problem. Um da hochzukommen müsste er eine Fuchslänge hoch springen, dass schaffte er niemals. Er blickte nach unten. Blume baumelte an einem Vorsprung unter ihm, und Fuchs und Schnee waren nur noch Silhouetten am Boden. Die heiße Abendsonne brannte ihm auf den Pelz. Wind zerzauste sein Fell. Da entdeckte er ein paar Rillen im Stein. Gerade so breit, das er sich mit den Pfoten festhallten konnte. Du schaffst das! Eiche machte sich Mut. Er stellte eine Hinterpfote in die erste Rille. Da polterte über ihm etwas, und kleine Kiesel fielen neben ihm auf das Plateau. Staub rieselte in seinen Pelz. Eiche hatte ein grummelndes Gefühl im Bauch. Er duckte sich auf den Vorsprung. Da hörte er Schnee panisch rufen: "Kommt sofort runter da! Ein Steinrutsch! Eiche..." Mehr konnte Eiche nicht verstehen, als plötzlich ein Kopfgroßer Stein neben ihm aufkam. Er wich in letzter Sekunde aus. Geblendet vom Licht der Sonne, hangelte sich Eiche auf den Vorsprung neben ihm. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor eine Steinlawine das Plateau unter sich begrub. Eiche sah angsterfüllt nach unten. Blume hatte sich bereits in Sicherheit gebracht. Ein Stein, der so groß war wie er, fiel von oben herunter und wirbelte Staub auf. Eiche schloss die Augen. Der Stein knallte auf einen Vorsprung. Der Lärm verhallte in der Schlucht. Dann herrschte Stille. Totenstille. 6. Kapitel DER KNALL VERHALLTE IN DER SCHLUCHT. Eiche zuckte mit den Ohren, wagte es aber nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Blut war erstarrt. Die Abendsonne knallte heiß auf seinen Pelz. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Direkt vor ihm stand Blaustern, aber neben ihr stand nicht Gelbzahn, sondern eine schiltpattfarbene Kätzin. "Hallo Eiche!", miaute Blaustern. Eiche grüßte mir blinzeln seiner Augen. "Das ist Tüpfelblatt, sie war vor Gelbzahn die Heilerin des Donnerclans." Eiche sah sie scheu an. Dann erhob Tüpfelblatt das Wort: "Komm, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Folge mir!", sie sprang zum Rand der Schlucht und drehte sich noch einmal zu Eiche um. "Komm Eiche!", miaute sie, "du wirst es nicht bereuen." Vorsichtig hüpfte Eiche ihr hinterher. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie ihn hinführte. Kurz prüfte er die Luft. Schlagartig blieb er stehen. Tüpfelblatt drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie sanft, "Warum kommst du nicht?" "Wir haben die Grenze übertreten!", hauchte Eiche, "Fuchs hat mir und Blume gesagt, dass wir, egal was wir tun, niemals die Grenze übertreten sollen." Tüpfelblatt sah ihn verständnisvoll an. Dann miaute sie: "Keine Angst Kleiner, bei mir bist du sicher." Eiche schluckte und folgte ihr. Sie gingen über eine kleine Wiese, bis zu einem Laubwald. Irre ich mich nur, oder riecht es hier nach Katzen?, fragte sich Eiche. Ihm war das alles nicht geheuer, doch von der neugier erfasst, folgte er Tüpfelblatt durch den Wald. Plötzlich blieb sie vor einer Dornenbarriere stehen, und sagte: "Pass auf, dass du dich nicht an den Dornen stichst.", dann verschwand sie im Gestrüpp. aus angst sie zu verlieren, zwängte sich auch Eiche durch den Dornentunnel. Doch das hatte sich gelohnt. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine große Lichtung, auf der sich unzählige Katzen befanden.Eiche schritt zusammen mit Tüpfelblatt darüber. Gerade sprach ein dunkelbraun getigerter Kater nit einer gruppe von Katzen: "Achtet besonders auf die Schattenclangrenze!", sagte er, "Eichhornschweif hat letztens Schattenclan auf unserer seite gerochen!" Eiche schaute sich weiter um. Da wurde er fast von zwei spielenden Jungen umgerannt. Sie waren so schnell, dass Eiche nur einen sandfarbenen und einen dunkelroten Blitz erkennen konnte. Da stubste Tüpfelblatt ihn an. "Das ist der Donnerclan.", miaute sie, "Er ist einer von vier Clans, die weit von deimem Zuhause entfernt an einem größen See leben." "Das da drüben ist Häherfeder.", miaute sie und deutete auff einen grau getigerten Kater, der ein Bündel Kräuter im Maul hatte. "Er ist der Heiler des Clans und kümmert sich um kranke Katzen, er ist aber auch, zusammen mit dem Anführer, der einzige im Clan, der mit dem Sternenclan komonizieren kann." Eich blickte dem Heiler nach, der schliesslic in einem Ginsterstrauch verschwand. Da lenkte Tüpfelblatt seine aufmerksamkeit auf einen dunkelbraun getigerten Kater. "Das ist Brombeerkralle, er ist der zweite Anführer des Clans. Seine Aufgabe ist es, Patroulien einzuteilen und zusammen mit dem Anführer den Clan zu überwachen." Eiche stuzte, war das nicht der Kater der den anderen Katzen aufgetragen hatte,auf die Schattenclangrenze zu achten? Tüpfenblatt nickte, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Sie gingen weiter. Da blieb Tüpfelblatt auf einmal vor einem Großen Felsen stehen. Darunter saß ein schöner feuerfarbener Kater. "Und das Eiche," sagte sie, "das ist Feuerstern, der anführer des Donnerclans." Ehrfürchtig blickte eiche auf den Kater, der mit stolz erhobenem Schwanz auf seinen Clan blickte. Tüpfelblatt holte Luft, dann hob sie an: "Eines Tages Eiche..." Blötzlich verschwammen sie und das Lager und alles wurde dunkel. 7. Kapiel EICHE ERWACHTE. Er lag wieder im Bau. Schnee saß neben ihm. Als Schnee seine Bewegung registrierte, sagte sie: "Du warst ohnmächtig, Eiche.", ihre Stimme lag voller Sorge und Umsicht. Eich rappelte sich auf. Zu seinem erstaunen war er gar nicht geschwächt; im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich pudelwohl. "Ruh dich lieber aus, es ist sehr kalt heute.", miaute Schnee. In diesem Moment kam Fuchs in den Bau. "Huch!", maunzte Schnee erschrocken, "du kommst hier aber hereingeschneit!" Fuchs konterte:" Da hast du gar nicht so unrecht. Es schneit wirklich!", Fuchs Stimme war sehr besorgt, "Nur seltsam, es war gestern noch so warm." Doch Schnee war schon nach draußen gelaufen. Einen Herzschlag später kam sie wieder herein. In ihrem weißen Fell hingen lauter Wassertröpfchen. "Schneeregen! Darauf haben wir uns nicht vorbereitet!", keuchte sie. Eich bekam langsam auch Angst. Mein erster Schnee! Eiches Pelz kribbelte vor Aufregung. Er stieg aus seinem Nest und schlich zum Eingang des Baues. Doch als er nach Draußen sah merkte er, dass sich die Landschaft überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Es war nicht so weiß wie in Schnees Geschichten. Es liegt doch kein Schnee!", sagte Eich unzufrieden. "Das kommt schon noch. Schneeregen bleibt halt nicht liegen." Eiche wirbelte herum. Hinter ihm stand Blume. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören. In ihrem Maul baumelte eine Maus. Eiche schämte sich. Er war der ältere und wusste nicht, dass Schneeregen nicht liegen bleibt. Blume sah ihn belustigt an. Mäudedreck! Immer weiß sie alles und ich nichts! Von seiner Wut ließ er sich allerdings nichts anmerken. Er gähnte geräuschvoll und schlurfte zu seinem Nest. Obwohl es erst Mittag war fiel Eiche in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Rest folgt Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Eichenstern Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Eiches Bestimmung Umfrage Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Eichenstern Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Eiches Bestimmung